


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Sides of a Triangle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's impressions of John upon their meeting.  Pre-slash, but can be read as gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Lestrade doesn’t even notice John Watson the first time they meet, not really. The DI is too busy trying to convince Sherlock to come with him. The next time, at the crime scene, he pays the doctor a little more mind. After all, Sherlock has brought him along – there is no way he will be sane, let alone sensible. Lestrade is pleasantly surprised to be proved wrong. Dr. Watson holds none of the same distain for police procedures and the rules of crime scenes as Sherlock does, even going so far as to look to the DI for permission before examining the body.

The Detective Inspector feels a twinge of regret as he calls the sergeant away from the abandoned man – he has been left in the lurch by Sherlock Holmes often enough to recognize the look, but as the doctor has said earlier, there is a woman lying dead. What baffles him a bit is what this doctor is doing anywhere near Sherlock. Lestrade has a sense about people – he’s had to, to get this far. And John Watson is a good man, whereas Sherlock is well…not. Not yet, if Lestrade has anything to say about it.

Mrs. Hudson, the landlady at Sherlock’s new address, sheds some light on things. The good doctor, apparently ex-military, is Sherlock’s flat-mate. It makes Lestrade a little upset. The man was a breath of sanity at the crime scene, which was something Gregory could get used to. If the man had to live with the consulting detective…well, he’d be gone for good within a week, if not sooner.

The third time Lestrade meets John Watson, he is really the only one Gregory can focus on. John is…naïve is the wrong word, but he seems the type who tries to see the best in everyone. To Gregory’s supreme surprise, Sherlock actually cares what the doctor thinks of him, looking to John for moral advice. He even manages to bring Holmes to a halt, albeit a brief one, when the doctor informs him mildly that he doesn’t have to image what he would say if he was being murdered. Lestrade finds that more upsetting than he is willing to admit, but soon everyone is caught up in the whirlwind of deductions that is Sherlock Holmes once again, and Lestrade doesn’t have to focus on his reaction any more.

Despite what Sherlock may think, Gregory is not obtuse. It may take him a few minutes after Sherlock leaves, but he does work it out. Strong moral principles, acclimatized to violence-John Watson.

Dr. Watson is the beginning of something. Perhaps he is the catalyst that will turn Sherlock into a good man. Perhaps not. Regardless, the ballistics report from that night goes missing.


End file.
